1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an image display device, an image processing method, a program, and a storage medium which apply desired color correction to an output image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since a color reproduction area differs depending on the type of an image display device such as a projector, the colors of a displayed image may change. To prevent this problem, a processing referred to as a color matching is generally conducted to match a color characteristic of an image processing unit with a color characteristic of a general CRT monitor
When the image display device such as a projector is used, it is important to reproduce an image intended by an author even when an external circumstances changes. Especially, it is difficult to reproduce colors properly without considering a case where the brightness or the color of an external illumination, or the color of a plane of projection changes as changes of the external circumstances.
A color correction table is generally used for these color matching and correction according to the external circumstances.
However, it is difficult for the image display device such as a projector to hold a large quantity of data in the color correction table due to a restriction on a memory capacity. Namely, since the individual projectors largely differ from one another, it is necessary to store color correction tables matched to the individual machines.